We will
by PrincessDOOM
Summary: Years after Dimitri tells Rose his love has faded, they're both Lissa's guardians. After seeing something happen between Rose and Adrian, will Dimitri finally reveal is feelings? What happens when he does? (ONE SHOT) Includes a lemon ;)


DPOV

I'm fuming. I probably shouldn't be this mad, but Rose was all over him! As I slam my fists into the punching bag, my mind goes back to twenty minutes earlier at Adrian's apartment.

"_Pleaseee, Adrian?" She leaned across the table towards him, looking up at him through her lashes and propping her breasts up on her arms to reveal more cleavage, a classic Rose Hathaway trick. I swore under my breath, but neither of them heard. He laughed and reached out to twirl a loose strand of her hair around his finger. I didn't miss the way his eyes darkened as they slid down her body._

"_I might be able to figure that out for you…"_

_Really?" Her whole face lit up — a look she used to save for me — and she ran around the table to hug him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. I clenched my jaw, watching. _

"_Maybe if I can get you enough time off, we can spend some time together?"_

"_Maybe," she said, smiling, "depends what you can do for me." She winked at him, smiling widely. She was trying to get some extra time off while Lissa was at court and surrounded by wards and guardians. She hated long hours of waiting during dull political discussions, and since Adrian was still in love with her (though she denied that part)and had a lot of influence just about everywhere, she was using that to her advantage. _

"_I'll do everything I can, Little Dhampir." _

"_Thank you, Adrian!" She leaned up to peck him on the cheek, but he turned and caught her mouth with his — right in front of me! I stormed out before I could see anything else, hurt and anger warring in my mind. _

How dare he touch her? She's mine! I freeze, my hand suspended in the air. Mine? I love her. But how could she possibly feel the same? After I told her my love had faded, we both became Lissa's guardians. She and Adrian had broken up on good terms, though clearly he still wanted to be with her. What if she wanted him back too? Did she? _She's all done with you, Dimitri, as she should be after what you did,_ I tell myself. But it's no use. I _love _her. I pummel the punching bag harder.

A moment later, she pushes through the gym door, tying her hair up out of her face. Her eyes scan my tense body, noticing my bloodied knuckles, unkempt hair, and clenched jaw.

"What's wrong with you, Belikov?" She says the words loosely, but she squares her shoulders a little and I know she's uncomfortable. I just stare at her in response. As if she's going to speak again, her lips part. Adrian just kissed those perfect lips. A growl rumbles in my chest, and her eyes snap back to mine.

"He kissed you," I hiss, regretting it when she releases an exasperated sigh.

"And?"

"I — he...you're not together anymore! He can't just do that."

"He said he wants to date me again." She says it calmly, watching for my reaction. I slam my guardian mask in place — I'm making a fool of myself.

"What did you say?"

"I said no." She rolls her shoulders and starts stretching.

"Why?" My chest sags in a torrent of relief.

"I can't use him like that, even if he's the only guy who actually wants to be with me and love me, I know I couldn't love him back the way he wants."

I snort. "Every man who's ever spoken to you wants to be with you, Roza." The nickname flies out of my mouth and she stiffens instantly.

"They all want to have sex with me. Which is all good and well when I'm horny, but I'd never stay with a guy like that. Besides...they just want me to _pleasure _them anyway. No fun."

She's been sleeping around? I'd rather her be with Adrian than with random guys who just want a good lay.

"You shouldn't do that with guys who don't even care about you," I snap.

"Dammit, Dimitri, no one cares about me, okay? I have a few friends, you know, but my parents don't give a shit and neither does anyone else. I don't need your stupid lectures or your pity."

I swallow hard when I hear the pain in her voice. She's trying to mask it, but I've always been able to read her. "I'm sorry."

She meets my eyes, her dark ones wide. Damn, she's beautiful. "For what?"

I look down at my hands. "For making you think that no one could really love you." She looks away sharply, and for a moment, I think she'll just leave.

"No one should love me. I'll probably die young anyway. Waste of time."

"You're strong and talented, Roza, and I always have your back. You won't die young."

"Just stop, Belikov. _You _couldn't love me." She lowers her voice. "I think that tore me up too much to ever let anyone else in. I gave you my everything, and you threw it in my face. I know you went through a lot, so I don't really hold it against you," she pauses to collect herself. How could she possibly not hold it against me? This woman is too good for words. Too good for me. "But," she continues, "I don't want to love someone else. I can't give them what I gave you." She laughs a little, nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to rant."

I walk to her, taking her fingers in mine. She jerks away, and I sigh, watching her face. "It's not that I couldn't love you, Roza. I — I couldn't love myself, forgive myself. For the monster I was. I hurt you, Rose. I..I hurt you so much, I used you. I couldn't bear looking at you and knowing how much I loved you and knowing that I hurt you so much despite that. I was afraid of myself, and I didn't think I could bear to see that fear in your eyes."

"So you broke my heart because you were worried I'd be afraid of you?"

"I'm sorry, Roza. I was so stupid. And once I realized that I knew it was too late, I'd already lost you." I shake my head. "I've already lost you."

"You think I don't want you anymore?" Her eyes are blazing.

"I — why would you? I hurt you as a strigoi and then as a dhampir. I'm not worthy of your love."

She slaps me hard across the face. Then, she kisses me, and nothing has ever felt better than her soft lips on my mouth. My arms wrap around her, lifting her up to my height, and she wraps her sexy, long legs around my waist. As she leans back to catch her breath, I press her against the wall and gasp out, "Vlad, I love you, Roza. I've always loved you, and I'll always love you."

"I love you too," she whimpers, and then her mouth is on mine again, her tongue pressing into my mouth. It's been three years since I've felt her tongue on mine. "Comrade?"

My body lights up at the nickname I haven't heard in so long. "Yes, Milaya?"

"Take me to your bed." I can feel myself hardening at her words. Roza, in my bed. Without hesitating, I sweep her into my arms and carry her all the way from the gym to my tiny apartment, slamming the door shut behind me, and lower her onto the bed.

She tugs on my shirt, and I pull it off. Her warm fingers slide down my abs. I don't bother to keep from moaning, as her lips follow her fingers down my body, sucking on my nipples and licking down my taught, muscled stomach. I reach down and pull her tank top over her head, revealing her beautiful breasts, spilling out of her red bralette.

"Is this okay?" I breathe out, hesitating. I don't want to rush her.

"Yes." She unhooks her bra, and I nearly stop breathing. Damn. Cautiously, I brush the bottom of her breast with one finger. She wriggles impatiently.

"What's the matter, Comrade?" Her voice his teasing. Vlad, I miss her teasing.

"Nothing — it's just been so long."

"Have you —" she cuts herself off, dropping her eyes.

I move my hand to cup her chin, "Have I what?"

She shifts beneath me. "Have you been with anyone else...since me?" I hesitate, and she rushes on, "Not that I'd judge you if you had, I mean...well…"

"No," I say, cutting off her rambling, "No one. Not for three years."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you." The words feel right in my mouth.

"Comrade?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"I — I was bluffing earlier... I've messed around with a few guys since I broke up with Adrian, but no sex. I couldn't do it when all I could think about was you."

I grin at her, "Good. I want you all to myself." I lowered my mouth to her skin, sucking on her nipple before swirling around it with my tongue. She tastes amazing. I quickly pull down her leggings and thong, kissing my way down her stomach, before lifting one of her legs over my shoulder, opening her up to me. Slowly, I nip and kiss the delicate skin of her inner thighs. She moans aloud.

"Please, Dimitri!"

"Please what?" I lift my head to look at her, smirking. She doesn't even answer, instead tangling her fingers in my hair and pulling my mouth down to her waiting core. Crying out loudly, she bucks her hips against my eager mouth. I suck on her clit, before gliding my tongue over it. Slowly, I slip two fingers into her, pumping them in and out and curling them to hit her g-spot. I feel her walls trembling around my fingers.

"Fuck — Dimitri..I'm cum — I'm cumming!" She cums hard against my tongue, her legs shaking around my head. I kiss my way up her body until I reach her mouth. Between kisses she whimpers, "I want you now, Comrade." Her small hands push at my shorts, and I rid myself of them. She lets out a little cry as she sees how hard I am for her. Reaching between us, she strokes my cock, sending pleasure shooting through me.

"I want you inside me," she murmurs, moving my dick to her entrance. "Make love to me."

I look into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "I love you, I want this with you."

"I love you too, _Roza_." I push into her slowly, mindful that she hasn't done this in years. She's tight and warm around me, and I don't even try to suppress the groan that tears itself from my throat.

"Faster," she calls, and I comply, increasing my pace until the bed is shaking beneath us. After a few minutes, I feel her start to clench around me, and it's all I can do to wait until she's cumming around me to let go. It's the best orgasm I've had since the night in the cabin, and I collapse next to her, both of us breathing heavily.

We lay there for a long time before I manage, "What does this mean for us, Roza?" My accent is thick, and my heart is pounding faster than it did during sex. Her answer will change the rest of my life.

She lays her head back on the pillow. "Do you — do you want to be with me?"

"Of course! Yes, I want this. I want you. Forever, baby. I love you."

Rolling over, she puts her soft hand on my cheek. "Then that's what I want too."

Tugging her closer to me, I grin down at her. "You're so beautiful, Milaya. Stay with me tonight. Every night."

She smiles. "Tonight, at least. But we have a lot to figure out if we're gonna make this work."

"We will." She just kisses me and lays her head on my chest. _We will. _


End file.
